heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Hart
"That ain't in the cards, baby." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Jonathan "Jack" Hart is the son of scientist Philip Hart - who was murdered by a crime syndicate called 'The Corporation' over a scientific breakthrough Doctor Hart had made. Jack gained his powers during the same event, and went on to become the super-hero Jack of Hearts. Jack of Hearts has more renown in space than on Earth itself. He fought crime across the galaxy -- mostly on his own -- occasionally teaming up with other heroes. He has since come back. Background Jonathan Hart was born in 1979 to a human scientist by the name of Philip Hart, and an alien woman from the planet Contraxia. Growing up in Haven Connecticut, Jonathan (Jack to his friends) had no knowledge of his half-alien heritage (his mother was a scientist sent to observe Philip Hart’s work). Jack’s life as a child was carefree and indulgent -- he excelled in school, however, and majored in English and French literature. He loved his books. The only thing for which Jack was more popularly known, was his womanising. His father, a brilliant man, was working on a new fuel-source that promised to be miraculously efficient (so efficient, that alien races had taken an interest in it). Doctor Hart had intended to make the fuel readily available to the world, but the Corporation sponsoring his efforts insisted he help them make a fortune in money. Doctor Hart refused -- and he was assassinated for it. Jack hid in the laboratory to escape death himself, but the assassin’s laser cannon ruptured the vat of “zero fluid”, dousing the youth in the liquid. Jack absorbed it all. He began to glow, and in an outburst of grief and rage he vaporised his father’s assassins. After that (in early 2005), he went on a crusade of vengeance against the corporation. He called himself "Jack of Hearts" -- in tribute to his father's love of playing cards. Later in the same year, his revenge-streak drew the attention of the newly formed Avengers, who were forced to intervene. They (especially Iron Man, helped him cope with the pain, and the anger. Although Jack listened and changed his ways, more problems arose for him -- he soon realised that the energies within him were growing well past the point of his being able to control them. He initially put himself into SHIELD custody, but it was not enough. In the end, he left for deep-space (able to survive in the cold vacuum due to this powers) and sought out other help. In space, Jack encountered the Silver Surfer, who put him in contact with an alien capable of fashioning armour specifically designed to the contain the unstable energies that Jack continually produced. Exposure to a ‘Scanalyzer’ of Stark Industries (powered by an Symbiot Energy Sump Device), around the same time, altered his encephalitic patterns to store data like a computer. With the new armour (psychically controlled), he found himself able to use his powers far more effectively (with even some more passive applications, thanks to the Scanalyzer), and actually accomplish some good in the galaxy. He also found that he could never take the armour off, not without dying (and killing most things around him). Jack’s travels led him to the homeworld of his mother: Contraxia, where, for the first time, he was able to learn something of his alien heritage (since his mother had passed away while he was a child). Confident he had his powers under control Jack returned for his first (long-term) stay on his home planet, with his own people. He arrived in time for the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm -- allying himself with the Avengers. He assisted them during the Phoenix crisis in 2009, but discovered to his dismay that his powers were still too volatile for him to remain for long. Shortly after the conflict ended, Jack vanished into the depths of space once more. He did not return again until after the cataclysm known as The Merge, when his reality was pulled into close proximity with another -- permanently linking them. By this time, he had gained far greater control over his abilities, thus making it safe for him to protect his beloved home again. Personality Jack’s flamboyant, out-going personality is a direct contrast to (and largely a coping mechanism for) the fact that he is a prisoner inside a suit of armour. On the outside he is carefree, lackadaisical, “the playboy” and “the poet”; on the inside he is a softie who “cares too much” and “enjoys too little”. He is somewhat bipolar with his mood swings, haunted by his mistakes, and yet wants nothing more than to feel like a hero. Above all else, he is a hopeless romantic -- a lover, a fighter, and a scholar all in one. Logs Category:Regular Characters Category:Marvel Features Category:Hybrids Category:Contraxians Category:Available Characters Category:Flight Category:Regenerative Healing